Always Us
by Sage013
Summary: Always Us Is The Sequel To Equal Parts Of A Whole. I Suggest You Read That One Before You Read This One. This Takes Place 5 Years After Jax And Tara Are Married. With New Information Coming To Light And Visits From Old Demons, Do Jax And Tara Have What It Takes To Remain Strong? Or With The Battle Between What's Right And Wrong Tear Them Apart?
1. Chapter 1

****Tara POV****

It had been 5 years since Jax and Tara got married. Tara was now a elementary school 4 grade teacher. She finished her degree 2 years after her wedding. Jax was getting closer to the head of the table and was slowly bringing the club where he wanted it. The letters and everything they found out about clay and Gemma had left quite a gap between families. Tara had convinced him to let it go till the time was right and he could bring it to the table. Since then things where going great in the teller house hold. They had welcomed thier beautiful baby boy who they named Abel. He was turning 4 at the end of the week and Tara had been beggin time to slow down. She wanted her baby's to stop growing. Kallie had just turned 6 and would be starting 1st grade in the fall. Jax and Tara were stronger than ever and loved eachother more and more each day. Madelyn had become her Best friend over the years and began dating juice a year after they met and got married a year after that. He helped her raise Aiden and Aiden didn't know anyone else as his father but juice. They were extremely happy and Tara was just as happy for them. Aiden would be starting school with Kallie in the fall and both mothers were constantly trying to figure out were the time had gone.

It was morning in the Teller house hold and Tara was the first one up as usual. She grabbed a shower got dressed and began making breakfast. Her kids would be awake soon and if she knew her husband, he would be walking into the kitchen at any moment now.

Right on time Jax walked in "Good morning" He said threw a yawn. He walked over to Tara and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Good morning baby" she turned in his arms and kissed him sweetly. "I'm making French toast with bacon and eggs for breakfast. Sound good?"

"Sounds great" he smiled "Where are are the rugrats?"

"Should be making their way down soon" As if on que she heard the tiny foot steps of her children making their way down the steps and into the kitchen.

"Good morning momma Good morning daddy" Kallie walked over to her father and hugged his leg. Jax scooped her up and hugged her close. Kallie was definatly a daddy's girl.

"Good morning princess. How did you sleep?"

"Good" she said as she laid her head on her fathers shoulder.

"momma!" Abel yelled as he walked into the kitchen. He walked over to her and asked to be picked up. While Kallie was a daddy's girl Abel was a Mommas boy.

"Hey baby" Tara kissed her son and set him back down to continue cooking. She watched as Abel made his way to his father and climbed in his lap. She loved these moments. When she could watch Jax with their kids. She never imagined life could be this good. That she could be this in love with the man of her dreams and have 2 amazing children. Have the career she's always wanted and the family she's always wanted.

"What's on the agenda for today?" She asked Jax.

"Gotta make a run to Oakland. Shouldn't take long. I'll be back before dinner. What are you up to for the day?"

"Gotta finish up some lesson plans for school in the fall and Kallie has a doctors visit today"

"I don't wanna go daddy" Kallie fussed.

"You have to baby. So you can start school after Summer's up."

"But he's gonna give me a shot" she pouted.

"How about after your doctors appointment. You guys come to the clubhouse and I'll have a big tub of ice cream for you" Jax smiled down at her.

"Chocolate?" Sh asked excited.

"Yup" he agreed.

"Strawberry for me daddy?" Abel asked.

"Sure thing buddy" He smiled at his son.

"And what about mommy doesn't she get ice cream?" Tara asked as she brought over thier plates.

"Nah mommy can get some other treat" Jax smirked.

"That's sounds a little better actually" Tara laughed as she grabbed Abel and put him in his seat while Jax got Kallie situated.

"I knew it would" Jax chuckled.

"What treat does mommy get daddy?" Kallie asked curious.

"one that only mommys can get" He said quickly while Tara burst out laughing.

"Oh" Kallie nodded thoughtfully and began to munch on her French toast. Jax flopped back in his chair grateful that she didn't ask any further questions.

"Hello Tellers!" Madelyn came barging in with Aiden at her side.

"Aunt maddy!" The kids yelled. She came over and gave them each a kiss.

"Hey kiddies." Madelyn smiled.

"Hey Maddy." Tara greeted her Bestfriend.

"Hey! Ready to get our day started? Aiden has a doctors appointment right after Kallies so I figured we can go together" She gave Tara a quick Hug "Hey VP" she hugged Jax as well.

"Hey maddy" he replied with a smile.

Tara nodded " sure I just have to get the kids dressed."

"Aunt Tara is there any more bacon for me?" Aiden asked. That boy was an eater.

"Yup ask your uncle to get it for you while I go get your cousin ready"

Jax stood up and walked over to the counter handing him a plate with some bacon on it. "Thanks uncle Jax!" Aiden smiled and sat down.

"Kallie let's go baby. Abel you to" Tara called from the top of the stairs. Kallie bounced up the stairs with her brother hot on her heels. "Into the shower you 2. Kallie you can use the shower in my room" Kallie jumped up and down. She always loved the bath tub in her mothers room cause of the water Jets. "A quick one Kallie and don't make a mess" Tara said sternly.

"Ok momma" Kallie bolted into her mothers room. Tara ran the bath for Abel and helped him in the tub before returning back down stairs. Aiden was chomping on his bacon while Maddy was sipping on some coffee. Jax was reading the paper and playing with Aiden. Tara smiled to herself she loved mornings like this.

"What time are you guys heading out?" Madelyn asked Jax.

"About an hour or 2. We shouldn't be to long just gotta talk to a couple of guys"

"Be careful Jax" Tara pleaded.

"I always am baby" he stood up and kissed before heading upstairs.

"Kallies is in our shower!" She yelled after him. She heard him groan and laughed to herself. That girl was seriously going to be a handful in a couple of years. She loved to get dressed up and put on her moms shoes and play in her make up. Jax hated it and was already contemplating putting bars on her bed room window.

"I don't know how you do it. 2 kids around the same age. Seriously your like super mom" Maddy commented.

Tara shrugged "It's not that bad. You just come up with a system. After a while you get used to it" Tara grabbed the plates and put them in the dish washer "When school starts is when I'll start pulling my hair out"

"You'll be fine just like with everything else"

"I sure as hell hope so. I'll be back gotta wrangle the monster and drag Kallie out of the shower."

"Good luck" Maddy yelled.

Tara went to check on Abel first. He was playing with his toy boat and splashing away "You ok baby?"

"Yes momma" he smiled happily.

"Ok I'm going to get your sister ready first then come get you"

He nodded and continued playing. Tara walked in her bed room to see Jax layed out face first on top of their bed.

"Still sleepy?"

"Nah I just need to shower and our daughter is in there making a mess"

Tara climbed on the bed and straddled his back. "I'm gonna get her out now" She rubbed his back up and down.

"I don't even wanna get in now that your working your magic"

Tara chuckled "maybe I'll give you a treat after Kallies doctors appointment."

"Promise?"

"As long as you promise to be back before dinner"

"I will be"

"When is this going to be over Jax?"

"Soon baby. I told you I'm trying to find the right time" he turned over with her still on top of him.

"I just keep feeling like something bads going to happen." She sighed.

"Tara stop. I promised you a long time ago nothing was going to happen to you or the kids. That's still my promise. Those letters and everything else we found out will ensure our plans"

"Something just doesn't feel right Jax"

"Momma?!" She heard Kallie yell. Tara got off the bed

"We'll figure it out Tara" he stood up and followed her into the bathroom "We'll be extra careful"

Tara nodded but didnt say anything, deep down she knew something was brewing she just didn't know what and from what direction it was going to hit. She grabbed a towel and got Kallie out of the tub.

"Momma I'm cold" Kallie shivered.

"I know baby. Let's get you warm" she wrapped her daughter in the towel and quickly dried her before scooping her. She looked over at Jax "Can you help me get the kids dressed before your shower?"

He nodded "I'll get Abel out of the tub"

Tara carried Kallie into her room and sat her down on her bed. "What shall Kallie wear today?" She asked out loud as she walked over to the closet.

"I wanna look as pretty as you momma" Kallie smiled.

"Ok then. Jeans and a tshirt it is." Tara got busy pulling out Kallies clothes. Her daughter had taken a liking to always dressing like her mother. Tara found it cute at times but other times it was annoying, if Kallie didn't look exactly like her mother she would throw the only tantrum. Tara was hoping it was just a phase she could get over quickly. She helped her daughter into her clothes before brushing out her long brown hair. She grabbed half of it and put it in a pony tail. "Your shoes are downstairs. Ask aunt Maddy to help you while i go help your father and brother" Kallie bolted out of her room "Slow down Kallie!" Tara yelled after her. She walked into Abels room and found him fully dressed with His father bent at the knee helping the toddler put on his socks.

"All set buddy." Jax stood up and picked up his son. Tossing him in the air and catching him.

"I hate when you do that" Tara spoke up.

"Oh come on babe he loves it"

"Yeah momma I can fly" Abel squealed when his father threw him in the air again.

"That's great baby but no more flying it's time to go and daddy has to get ready"

"Ok momma" Jax flew Abel off to her and Tara kissed his face multiple times.

"I don't want you to get any bigger"

"I have to grow momma so I can be big and strong like daddy" He put his hands on her face to get her to stop kissing him.

"No!" Tara cried.

"We can always have another one" Jax chuckled behind them. Tara smiled and put Abel down she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She could hear Abels little feet walking out of the room and down the stairs.

"Another one?"

Jax nodded "We've always wanted a big family"

"You think we have time for a baby?"

"We've done well so far, haven't we?" He kissed her lips, pulling her closer to him. "I think we can manage a lot better now than when we had the first 2"

"I do want another baby, but with everything going on and everything that's about to happen I don't know if having another baby right now is a good idea"

"Well let's take it one day at a time. If it happens we can talk about plans" He compromised. Tara nodded and kissed him again "I gotta get going. I'll see you later"

"I love you" He yelled after her.

"I love you to" she yelled back.

The kids where waiting for her at the bottom of the steps with Madelyn.

"Let's get this show on the road" Maddy smiled.

Their day had passed by quickly. Kallie and Aiden both got thier physicals and shots up to date. So they were ready to start school in 2 months. Kallie had been a trooper and didn't even cry when she got her shots. Unlike Aiden who cried bloody murder and didn't stop until Madelyn called juice, who promised to take him to Toys R Us and buy him what ever he wanted just to get him to calm down. They stopped at lumpys after the doctors and got some food to go before heading the clubhouse. Tara smiled when she saw the bikes in the lot. she parked and got the kids out before grabbing the food and walking over to the picnic table.

"Can we go swing momma?" Abel asked innocently.

"After you eat"

"Mom can I go play?" Aiden Asked his mother.

"Not until you eat Aiden. I know your hungry"

The girls sat at the picnic table and got the kids settled before she sent Jax a text letting him know they had arrived. Jax and juice came out of the club house a couple of minutes later and spotted their family.

"Hey baby" Jax kissed Taras head before sitting next to her.

"Hey you. I bought you a sandwich from lumpys"

"Thanks I'm starving"

"Daddy! I didn't cry when I got my shots" Kallie said proudly as she showed her father her hello kitty bandaid.

"That's great princess" Jax said threw a mouthful of food "After you eat you can have that ice cream I promised you"

"Yay" Kallie shouted as she started to eat faster.

Abel was happily munching away ignoring his family. Madelyn sat in juices lap as they watched Aiden eat. They both had huge smiles on their faces and were whispering to eachother quietly.

"Ok what's going on with you 2?" Tara asked

"What do you mean?" Madelyn asked innocently

"Um no don't act all innocent with me. There's something going on. Spill it sister"

Madelyn looked at juice and smiled "Let's just tell them they'll figure it out any way"

"Tell us what?" Jax asked as he finished his food. Juice nudged his wife in encouragement

"I'm pregnant!" Madelyn said happily.

"Oh my god!" Tara jumped up and hugged her tightly.

"Congrats bro" Jax hugged juice before kissing Madelyn on the cheek "It's about time he knocked you up"

Madelyn shoved him and shook her head. "Asshole" she smiled.

"Hey kiddies" Gemma walked over. "How's everyone's day going?"

"Grandma! I got my shots and didn't even cry!"

"That's great baby! Just like a teller nice and strong" Gemma smiled. She looked over at Tara "I need your help with the taste of charming fund raiser. Since your a teacher for the school were raising money and all"

"No need to convince me Gemma. I'll help out"

"Good. Have you seen clay?" She asked Jax.

"Last I checked he was in the club house" he answered. She nodded and made her way inside.

"Hey Donnas here" Tara smiled as she watched her cousin park her car. Donna had her little boy Kenny a couple of months after Tara had Abel. They were close in age and were the best of friends. Sort of like Jax and Opie where. Donna and Opie got married shortly after they welcomed thier new addition.

"Hey guys!" Donna had a huge smile on her face as she walked over with Kenny in hand.

"Must be a good day if everyone has smile on thier faces today" Tara laughed.

"Momma can I go play now?" Kallie asked when she finished eating.

"Me to?" Abel followed after his sister.

"Yup go ahead." They took off.

"Mom can I go to?" Aiden asked.

"Yup"

"go ahead Kenny I know your going to ask" Donna let her son run and play with the rest. "I miss them as babies. Their getting so big now" She smiled at the kids fondly.

"Looks like someone's having baby fever" Maddy smirked.

"Who Tara?" Donna looked over at her.

"Please don't mention me and babies in the same sentence I get pregnant with just a look from Jax" Tara rolled her eyes.

"I'm just that good baby" Jax winked at her. Tara shoved him, laughing.

"Well somethings wrong you made it 5 years without having another one" Juice chuckled.

Jax lunged and punched him in the shoulder "Shut up asshole. I'm not the one who just got their wife pregnant" he laughed.

"Don't listen to him baby. I know for a fact everything's working just fine" Tara winked and leaned over to kiss him.

"Your pregnant?" Donna asked Maddy in excitement evident in her voice. Maddy nodded happily and Donna jumped up hugging her. "Looks like there will be 2 babies coming into this world"

Tara jumped up "Your both pregnant?" She clapped her hands "This is exciting!" The girls all hugged eachother.

"To bad your not pregnant. We could have had like a triple pregnancy thing" Maddy laughed.

Tara pulled back and looked at Jax "That's my que I'm outta here" Jax stood up and began to walk into the club house, juice laughed as he followed him.

"Jax!" Tara yelled and ran up to him jumping on his back. "You said you wanted to have another one"

"Get off me you minx" Jax laughed. Tara wasn't ready for another baby but they knew they would have more someday. She liked to play around and talk about it but neither of them were ready for baby teller number 3. Not yet anyway, they knew if it happened they would welcome it but until then there were no plans.

Tara kissed his neck "Come on don't you miss pregnant sex"

"Yeah I'm outta here" juice made his way into the clubhouse leaving the couple to their own bantering. Tara got off of him, moving in front of him she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We just had the conversation this morning."

"I know but I like messing with ya" Tara smirked. "I know we're not ready for another one yet. We have our hands full with those 2." Tara looked toward the park. She spotted Abel but Kallie was no where to be found. Her heart sank "Where's Kallie?" Jax looked into the park and then around the lot. Tara was starting to panick when she noticed Kallie talking to a man near the entrance of the office. His back was toward them and he was bent in front of her. "Who's Kallie talking to?" Jax rushed over with Tara hot on his heels.

"Kallie!" Tara shouted. The man stood up and Kallie ran to her father.

"Daddy that man gave me a lollipop" She smiled

"Kallie we told you never to talk to strangers" Jax told her harshly as he picked her up.

Her lip quivered "But he says he knows you"

"Excuse me. Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing talking to my daughter" Jax growled. Tara reached for Kallie and took the lollipop out of her hand.

"You and I are having a long talk young lady"

"Sorry mommy" she put her head down shamefully.

the man turned around with a smile. Tara looked up at him and gasped. "It's good to see you again Tellers. It's been along time"

"Agent Martin" Jax crossed his arms and stared him down. Tara knew this wouldn't be good. she always trusted her instincts. She didn't know what Agent Martin was doing here all she knew was that their life was going to change again and not for the better.

 **A/N: Welcome to Always Us! Hoped you liked this first chapter it's a little slow but I wanted to get somethings out of the way. How do you guys like Maddy?**

 **I don't know how long this story will be for now there's no set chapter limit. I'm going to leave it that way and write as much as the story allows! Please review!**

 **Just so I know there are still people reading!**

 **I have decided it would be better for me to post once a week. I haven't picked a day yet so I'm asking you guys. Is there a day where you have the most time to read? Should I post on the weekends? Or during the week? Let me know!**

 **Review pretty please? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Jax was pissed. He had to many thing going on to be dealing with this bullshit. Agent Martin hadn't shown his face in 5 years and he promised not to. So there had to be something wrong.

"Mrs. Teller. Your looking well" Jax kept his eyes on Martin as he addressed his wife. He didn't trust him not even after everything agent Martin did to help get Kallie and Thomas back. The Feds were the reason they were missing in the first place.

"Thanks" She said politely "But why are you here?" She asked him. Jax could see her hold Kallie a little tightly in her arms. He understood her protectiveness, agent Martin brought up some painful memories for them both.

"I need your help." He explained as he looked at Jax.

"Our help?" Jax raised his eye brow. "with what?" Martin looked at Tara then back at Jax.

"Could we talk in private. This doesn't really concern your wife"

"If it concerns my husband than it concerns me" Tara spoke up sounding angrier. Jax knew she hated being spoken to like she wasn't important. She worked hard to gain the respect of everyone and she hated when people thought they didn't need to respect her.

Jax sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "what's going in agent Martin?"

"Can we Atleast go inside?" Martin asked. Jax nodded and watched as he went inside. He turned to Tara.

"I knew something was up Jax ive been feeling it all damn day" She walked over to Maddy and handed her Kallie. "Watch my kids Maddy please" Tara all but snapped. Jax shook his head. His girl could do many things but keeping a poker was not one of them. Jax walked into the clubhouse with her right behind him. They sat next to eachother in front of Agent Martin and looked at him expectantly. The guys were around but keeping a distance. They all had that same 'What is he doing here look' on their faces.

"What's going on?" Jax asked.

"You remember Aaron?" He asked them.

"Aaron the bain of my existence? Yeah we remember" Tara snapped.

Jax growled in frustration. He hated when she got like this "Tara! Calm the fuck down" he stood up "Give us a minute" he told Martin before he grabbed Tara by the arm and moved her to his dorm room. She yanked her arm out of his hold when they got inside. "What the hell is going on with you?"

"What's going on with me? Are fucking kidding me?" She ran her hands down her face. A clear sign that they've been together for a while.

"If he had information for us then we should hear it Tara, Without you jumping down his god damn throat every time he mentions something you don't like" He practically yelled at her.

Tara deflated and sat at the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry. He just brings back bad memories."

Jax bent down in front of her "I know baby but he's here to give us some information we need to listen it might help us. What ever is coming it's best if we know about it now rather than have to deal with the shit storm later."

She nodded "I know I'm sorry. I just freaked out"

He stood up and took her hand "Come here" he wrapped his arms around her when she stood up and she laid her head on his chest as he spoke to her. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the kids but It's time to bring everything into the light now baby. This proves that. Time to make our move."

"I just don't want to loose you while your our protecting us" she whispered.

"Hey" he lifted her chin so he could look at her "Your not going to loose me. I'm not going any where" he kissed her.

"Ok." She kissed him and then pulled away "I have the safe house ready. It's going to be crazy for a while so it's stocked and ready for all of us. The girls have bags pack and ready just in case and so do we"

"Good" He nodded and walked over to the door. "Ready?"

She shook her head "No but I have to be" They walked back out hand in hand. Agent Martin was sipping on a beer. "Making yourself comfortable?" She asked him.

"Can't really do that when you have almost 20 bikers staring you down" he chuckled.

"Yeah well. Friend or foe your still a fed and they don't really like Feds" Jax laughed and sat down in front of him. "What is it that you needed to tell us? Or help you with?"

"Aaron is back in town. We believe he's out for blood this time. He made friends with a rival biker crew 5 years back"

"What does that have to do with us?" Jax asks.

"Well, he moved up in said crew and is now the Vice President, much like you are" Martin said as he took a sip of his beer.

Jax leaned up and put his elbows on the table clasping his hands together "How do you know all this?"

"I have an informant" he shrugged.

"Can you stop with the cryptic talk and just tell us what the hell's going on?" Tara nearly shouted. This time Jax didn't tell her to be quiet. He just crossed his arms and sat back in his chair.

"He's trying to convince his president that coming after the sons of anarchy would be the best way to get into the gun business"

"Jesus Christ!" Jax slammed his hand on the table and stood up. "He's trying to eliminate the competition"

Martin nodded "That's not all though" he took a deep breath "He's told the president and everyone else that Tara and your kids are his family and you've taken them from him"

"Son of a bitch" Jax seethed he looked over at Tara "Get Kallie and Abel bring them inside. I don't want them out of our sight" Tara nodded and stood up shaking her head and pinching the bridge of her nose. She found her kids playing with their uncle Thomas, she smiled at the sight and walked over to them as Thomas was pushing them on the swings.

"Hey guys" Tara greeted.

"Hey sis" Thomas smiled at her. Thomas had really grown into his own man. He was 17 now lean but built just like his brother was at that age, he had opted out of the long hair and instead wore it short and cropped. He was definatly a ladies man but wasn't the man whore his brother once was. He had been dating the same girl for a couple of months now and Tara suspected things were getting pretty serious. While Jax knew he would be prospecting when he turned 18, Thomas was still unsure what he wanted to do with his life. Although everyone seemed pretty sure he would go to school and pursue a career in something else other than being an outlaw. He wasn't the type to be a biker, like the rest of his family. He did have a bike though, Teller blood was strong, and their love for bikes was just as strong. Abel had already expressed wanting to have one like his daddy, Tara was planning to get him a small one for his birthday. "What's going on?" Thomas asked her. He could see the somber expression on her face.

"I gotta get the kids inside." She told him with out explaining. He cocked his head to the side and she looked at him seriously. He nodded. What ever it was, he knew now was not the time to ask questions. Tara stopped both swings and smiled at her kids. "Come on babies. Let's go inside with Daddy and get you some ice cream" Both kids smiled and jumped off the swing. She picked up Abel while Thomas swung Kallie into his arms and on to his shoulders.

When Tara walked back inside Jax was still talking to Agent Martin. They looked deep in conversation. Tara sat Abel down at the bar.

"Daddy look at me" Kallie yelled as she beat on Thomas's head like a drum. Jaxs head snapped up and smiled at her.

"I see you baby" he nodded toward agent Martin and stood up walking to his brother and opening his arms. Kallie stood up and jumped into them laughing hysterically. he held her tightly and she wrapped her little arms around his neck. Tara watched the two with a small smile on her face. Kallie snuggled into him laying her head on his shoulder.

"I love you daddy" Kallie says as if sensing that whats her father needed to hear. Jax closes his eyes and smiles "I love you baby more than anything"

"What about me daddy?" Abel asks. Jax turns to him and picks him "You and your sister are the most important thing to me. I love you both so much" he kissed both their heads.

"What about mommy?" Kallie asks and reaches for Tara. She smiles and takes her daughter from her father. Tara laughed and Jax wrapped his free arm around her.

"Mommy has a special place in my heart, but I love her just as much as I love the 2 of you" He kissed Tara gently.

"Ewwww" both kids said in unison.

"Where staying here tonight" Jax informed Tara "I'll explain later but I gotta talk to the guys and go check out this MC and I want you and the kids here" he left no room for argument so Tara just nodded. Thomas came out with 2 bowls of ice cream and sat them down at the bar.

"Orders up you 2" He smiled at the kids. Jax and Tara sat them down and let them enjoy thier ice cream in peace.

"I'm gonna go to the house and get some things for us. I bring the kids so they can pick out the toys they want to bring. One of the prospects can come with me." Tara told Jax. He nodded and kissed the side of his head.

"Becarful. Till we find out what the hell this is there is no telling what going to happen and I need you to be extra carful. Take Thomas with you to he can help with the kids while you pack everything up. I gotta get into church"

"Ok baby. I'll text you when I'm on my way back. I love you" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips lightly.

"I love you to" he tapped her ass and shuffled into church with the others.

"Come on guys we gotta go pack some bags. Where staying here tonight" Tara told her kids, who cheered. They loved spending the night here, the guys would do what ever they wanted and give them candy on a regular basis. They jumped from their bar stools and ran to the door. "Hold it!" They stop at the door and looked back at her "I need your hands" she looked at Tommy "Can you come with me?"

"Sure!" He said happily and walked over to grab Abels hand. Tara took Kallies and walked outside.

Everything happened in slow motion a van drove in to TM at high speed, the side doors open and a gun men emerges pointing a gun at Tara. She can see from the corner of her eye that Thomas jumps on top of Abel and scrambles away just before shot ring out. Tara bolts with Kallie in her arms and jumps behind a car she covers Kallies body with her own. She heard return fire and then saw the van screech out the lot.

"TARA!" Jax yelled. She didn't answer him though. She got up and picked up Kallie looking her over. Kallie was crying hysterically but Tara could care less as long as she was ok .

"Are you ok?" She pat her up and down make sure she wasn't hurt. Besides some few scratches she was fine. She picked her up and went to look for Abel, she found him being looked over by Thomas, who looked to be ok. "Abel!"

"Momma!" Abel yelled and ran to her. Tara fell to her knees and looked at both her kids, crying out of pure happiness that they were both ok. She felt Jax wrap his arms around them.

"Are you guys ok?" He asked as he checked them over. Tara nodded unable to speak, Jax crushed his lips to hers and then kissed each one of his kids.

"Aiden!" Maddy yelled as she frantically searched for her son. Jax picked up Abel who had a death grip on his father. The poor thing was scared out of his mind.

"Where was he?" Tara asked her.

"In the park! With the rest of them" everyone rushed to the little park on the lot, they didn't see any kids just someone laying on the floor. Tara could see the shoes and she almost passed out, she handed Kallie to Thomas and walked over. She gasped and dropped to the floor.

"Someone call 911!" She started to perform CPR "Come on Donna you can't do this to me! To your family!" She cried. As she tried her hardest to keep her cousin alive.

 **A/N: This isn't my best chapter but it's something. My inspiration is kind of all over the place considering I'm writing 2 stories and I keep getting the story lines mixed up, but I have a handle on it now. No worries guys!**

 **Anyway let me know what you think! Please Review! It lets me know I'm writing what you want to read! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Tara had been pacing the waiting room of the hospital for almost 2 hours, while Donna was in surgery. She was worried sick about her cousin and equally worried sick for her best friend. They had learned, the shooting was brought on by a different MC, just like agent Martin had warned them. Aiden had been taken, in place of Abel. Juice was going out of his mind. Tara didn't know what to do, or who to talk to. Jax had told her not to say anything about what agent Martin had told them. She listened to her husband and didn't say a word, even though she wanted to.

She plopped down in a seat next to her sleeping children and sighed heavily. These past 5 years were amazing. No drama, no stress, just her family and safety, but now everything was gong to hell. Opie and the guys were trying to track the van, juice was on his computer hacking into every camera in every town from charming to San Diego. He was going out of his mind, he had to force maddy to go home to rest. Opie was on the road for vengeance and Jax was worried sick but extremely greatful his family was safe. He didn't voice of course but he felt it.

When the doctors came into the waiting room Tara jumped out of her seat. "How is she?" She asked eagerly.

The doctor looked somber and sighed "I'm sorry. She's in critical condition. We've put her in the ICU" he explained. Tara covered her mouth as the tears began to fall.

"What are her chances?" She asked when she was able to pull her self together.

"Well if she makes it threw the night 50/50. If her hearts stops again"

"Again?!" Tara gasped and took a step back. The doctor nodded somberly "I'm afraid so. If it stops again she might not make it. I'm sorry" he ducks out of the waiting area and Tara walks over to the chair. Tears fill her eyes and she cries silently. How was she supposed to everyone what was going on? She didn't understand it herself.

When her phone went off it startled her. She took it out of her pocket and checked the called ID. It was the one person she wanted to talk to.

"Hey babe" she answerd. By the sound of her voice anyone could tell she had been crying.

"Hey. Is everything ok? Are you ok?" He asked anxiously.

"No Jax I'm not. I need you here. Please" she wasn't one to ever really show weakness but this was her cousin, the only family she really had.

"Ok baby. I'm just about done here and I'll head to you right after" Opie went on a rampage when he saw it was Donna laying on the floor. He didn't even stop, he just got on his bike and went after the van. That's where Jax was now. Making sure Opie didn't get himself killed.

"Ok" Tara sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Where are the kids?"

"Sleeping in the chairs right next to me" she ran her hand down Kallies back. "They have no idea what's going on"

"Good. I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you"

"I love you to" she hung up and just sat there watching her kids. Everything around her was a big ass mess. Aiden was missing and Donna was fighting for her life. Chances are she wasn't pregnant anymore. "Oh my god!" That shouted and jumped up. "The baby" she had completely forgot to ask about the baby. If there still was one. She told one of the prospects to watch her kids as she run to one of the nurses. "Excuse me. my cousin Donna Winston. Was pregnant when she came in! I forgot all about it. Can you tell me if the baby survived or not?" They couldn't tell her much. Just that they would look into it and get back to her. She went back to the waiting room and slumped in one of the chairs again. She picked up Abel and sat him in her lap he didn't even move. she kept a firm hand on Kallies back and close her eyes.

She didn't realize she fell asleep until she felt someone trying to wake her. "Babe, wake up" she heard Jaxs voice as he shook her gently.

She opened her eyes "Jax" her voice came out raspy and she had to clear it before she spoke again. "What time is it?" She looked down at Abel and then over to Kallie. They were both still fast alsleep.

"About 3am. Let's go and put the kids to bed"

tara stood up and placed Abel back on the chair. "What about Donna?" She didn't want to leave her cousin but her kids needed to be in thier own bed, not sleeping on hospital chairs.

"Opes with her. Told us to come back in the morning, he wants to stay with her for the night" he tugs Tara in his arms and hold her close. He's been so worried about her and hated that she was by her self dealing with everything. He was glad he was able to comfort her now.

"Did you find the guys?"

He shakes his head "No but we will. Lets go. We're still staying at the club house" she nods against his chest. "It's going to be ok baby"

she sighed "You keep saying that Jax and I don't doubt you but this is all getting scary really fast. They meant to take our son but took Aiden instead. I can't go threw that again Jax. I won't survive it if they take Abel or Kallie" her voice caught and Jax wiped a stray tear off her cheek. He cupped her face and leaned his forehead against hers.

"They won't take them. I'll talk to you at the club house. I just need to get you guys there."

She nodded "What about donnas baby?"

Jax shurgged "They haven't told me anything. They talked to Opie but he's completely shut down and won't talk about anything. Let's give him his space with his wife and we can come back tomorrow"

she nodded once more and turned around to pick up Abel. She hated leaving without knowing what was going on with her cousin bbt she understood Opie wanting the night with her.

jax held Kallie tightly to his chest and they left the hospital. The ride to the clubhouse was a quiet one. He held on tight to his wife's hand as he drove, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be ok but he didn't know if he was trying to convince her or himself. He was wondering if he should just pack them up and move, like he promised her he would if things didn't change.

when they got to the club house they both grab a kid and head inside. The place is packed but everyone's silent or taking quietly. It's 3am but no one seems ready for bed. Tara doesn't look at anyone just walks right to Jaxs dorm. She doesn't need to see the putt states or hear the apologies. She just wanted to get her kids in bed, take a nice hot shower and pretend none of this was happening.

They finally got Kallie and Abel into thier PJs and in bed when there was a loud banging on thier door. Jax swung the door open before the person on the other end woke his kids.

"Maddy what the hell? It's almost 4 in the morning" there was a bit of annoyance in his voice and he looked at her like she lost her damn mind.

She looked behind him at Tara and pointed her finger "This is your fault!" She yelled at her as she walked over to her.

Tara took a step back and held up her hands "What are you talking about?"

"Meeting you, you introducing me to this life style is the reason my son is missing!" She shouted.

Tara got pissed. She was holding in her emotion all day and this was the last straw. "That's a little redundant don't ya think? I didn't force this life on you! I didn't force you to stick around for 5 years and marry a member. You did that on your own! I get that your upset and looking for someone to blame but I am not the one. I'm tired, I just got my kids into bed and I've been at a hospital all night making sure my cousin is alive."

"Yeah your kids that are still here! Abel was supposed to be taken not Aiden! My son was mistaken for yours and now he could be any where!" She took a deep breath and gritted her teeth, she looked back at Jax, who watching the interaction with an open mouth, then turned back to Tara. "You know Donna told me all about how she begged you to leave this fucking town but you stayed. You put your entire family at risk. You daughter kidnapped more than once. Your a horrible parent"

"enough!" Jax yelled but Tara wasn't having it she cocked her hand back and slapped maddy so hard her head swung.

"How dare you! You have no idea about my choices! You have no right to criticizes anything about me or my family! You want to blame me fine! But this will be the LAST time you will EVER talk to me about the decisions I made! I thought you were a better person but apperently I was wrong! You want to turn your back on family be my guest! We never have to speak again you selfish bitch! Your son will be found and when he is don't think you can just come back and apologize. We're done. Get out!" Tara pointed toward the door and gave her a hard stare.

Maddy went to open her mouth to say something but Jax raised his voice once again "It's time for you to leave maddy!" She looked at both Jax and Tara before turning around and stomping out the door. Tara looked toward the kids, Abel was sitting up in bed with wide eyes but Kallie, ever the diva, was still asleep.

"Hey buddy. I'm sorry we woke you. Everything's ok now, why don't you go back to sleep" Jax tried to get Abel to go back to sleep but the blonde haired little guy shook his head and walked toward his mother. She sat on the bed and Abel wrapped himself around her.

"Your not bad momma. I love you" He kisses her cheek and hugged her tightly. Tara couldn't hold it any longer and broke down. Sobs errupted threw her and both able and Jax held her as she cried. She promised herslef this would be the last time anyone ever disrespected her and the last time someone would try to hurt her family. She would leave charming before that ever happened.

 **A/N: sorry for the long wait guys! And thank you to everyone that has stuck with me! You guys are the best! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't get any sleep that night. Tara had fallen asleep with Abel in her arms. I was glad she was getting some type of sleep. She needed to rest after today's events. I sat on the couch in my dorm room all night and just watched my family sleep. Everything was happening way too fast for my liking. Honestly, I knew it was coming. The past 5 years where blissful but I knew a storm was coming. My only concern was my family. I didn't want them in the middle of any kind of danger but there was no way around it. I could force Tara to leave for a while but she would never do it. As much as she says she would pack up our kids and leave I knew she would never just be able to leave. She wanted to be by myside threw it all and I loved her for it. It pissed me off but I loved her none the less.

It was around 8am when Kallie started to shift in her sleep. I watched my little girl yawn and open up her petty blue eyes that were identical to mine. She focused on her mother and I watched as Kallie got up and gently kissed her mom's cheek. It made me smile. Kallie was so gentle and loving. I suspected Kallie knew her mother was sad and was silently letting her know that she loved her. When she looked around and spotted me she smiled and jumped off the bed. I opened my arms to her and she climbed into my lap. I held her close, kissed her forehead and laid my head on top of hers. I closed my eyes for a second just savoring the moment.

"Daddy?" Kallie whispered.

"Hm?"

"Is aunt Donna ok?" She asked.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "I don't know, baby. I have to call uncle Opie but I'm sure she's going to be just fine" I tried to reassure her as best as I could but truth was if Donna didn't make it there would be nothing I could do to console my family. "How about we leave your mom and brother to sleep and we go get some breakfast?"

She nodded her head and hopped off my lap. "Can I have chocolate chip pancakes?"

I chuckled and nodded "Sure" I walk over to the dressers and grab some clothes for her to change into. I don't know how she became so independent but she truly enjoyed doing things for herself. She must have gotten that from her mother. I took a quick shower and got dressed. When I walked back into the room Kallie was dressed and sitting on the couch playing quietly with her doll. I smiled and grabbed my kutte. "Let's go, gorgeous" she jumped up and grabbed my hand. I looked back at Tara and Abel just to make sure they were both asleep before I closed the door. I walked into the main room and saw Tommy playing pool and Opie nursing a beer at the bar. "Kallie, go play with uncle Tommy, while go talk to uncle Opie for a second." She nodded and walked over to tommy and I headed to the bar where my best friend was sitting.

"Hey Ope" I sit down next to him and he looks over to me tilting his beer bottle my way. "How's Donna?"

"In a medically induced coma" He shakes his head takes a long swig of his beer and sighs "She lost the baby"

"Aww man Ope I'm sorry." I knew what that felt like. Tara and I had mourned the loss of a baby before we found out Kallie was still in there. She was supposed to be a Twin. We had lost one baby but we had Kallie and for that we were grateful for. "I know what it's like man. The fear, the dread, not knowing how you're going to tell her. I know your hearts heavy, brother. Trust me, you'll find the words when she wakes up"

"But you got your baby back Jax, Kallie is here and she perfectly fine. Donna and I aren't that lucky. We won't get our baby back." Opie's voice got thick and had to look away. I hated to see my best friend so distraught. Me and Tara had promised each other we wouldn't tell anyone about our lost twin but this was an exception.

"Tara was pregnant with Twins Ope. There was supposed to be 2 of Kallie." Looking over at Kallie I smile when I see her trying to hit a ball with a que stick "It was strange you know. Mourning one kid but being happy about the other." I sighed and looked over at him again "Donnas a tough chick. She'll recover quickly. You just gotta be there for her man."

He nodded his head and stood up. He wasn't much of a talker. "Thanks for telling me about the other baby and thanks for the pep talk. I'm gonna go to the hospital"

I nodded "Hey if you want me and Tara to take Kenny we will. Just say the word"

"That would be great actually. He's at Piney's. I didn't want him around the chaos and I don't want him to see Donna like that right now."

"Alright. I'll Pick him up after I take Kallie to breakfast"

"Thanks Jax" He gave me a brotherly hug and walked out of the club house. I watched him leave before I walked over to Kallie.

"You gotta let your mom teach you how to play, baby girl. She's the winner around here"

"Oh whatever. She taught me. I'm pretty good I can beat all you Jackasses I just can't beat her" Thomas rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"Listen if you see Tara come out of our room tell her I took Kallie for breakfast and I'll be back with food." He nods and I grab Kallie's hand "Come on baby, let's get out of here"

When we reach the diner Kallie skips inside and into our favorite booth. We order our food when the waitress comes over. I sit back and watch Kallie color on a sheet while my mind drifts to everything I have to do today. Church is in a few hours and we have to figure out how to find Aiden. After that I'm making it my life's mission to find and kill Aaron. He's caused to much damage to my family and he needed to pay for that. I wanted Tara to be free and I didn't want her to constantly have to look over her shoulder for danger. After Aaron though my problems didn't end. I needed to figure out how I was going to make a move for president without putting the ones I loved in danger. Clay wouldn't move seats easily and even though I had Opie and Juice backing me, I wasn't sure who else I could trust.

"Good Moring, Tellers" Agent Martin walked over to us. He has been a big help both past and present but favors always need something in return and honestly didn't trust that.

"No offense agent Martin but if you don't mind I just want to have a normal breakfast with my daughter. That doesn't include feds or questions about last night" I said in exasperation. Kallie looked in between us with her eyebrow furrowed in confusion.

"I understand I just wanted to come and say hello." He smiled at Kallie but she looked away from him and continued to color. I smirked and shook my head, _now she doesn't want to talk to strangers_. "I'll be stopping by the club house later today. There's something's we should discuss." I nod to him and he waves goodbye.

I sigh heavily and run my hand down my face. I hate all this bullshit were going through. The biggest thing I should be worried about is Kallie getting a boyfriend or some shit. Not worrying about weather my family was safe.

"Daddy?" Kallie looked at me. Her little face etched with worry. I looked at her and her little lip is quivering "Is mommy going to get hurt like aunt Donna?" that hit me like a ton of bricks. My daughter was scared and I hated that shit. I motioned for her to come around the booth to me and took her into my arms when she did.

"I will never let anything bad happen to you, your brother or your mother, Kallie." I kissed her forehead repeatedly. Kids where strangely intuitive. "You don't have to worry, baby, Daddy will always protect you" She was only 6 how could she possibly understand that there was danger lurking. I couldn't keep things the way they were. Things needed to change and they needed to change quickly. Kallie stayed next to me when our food came and we both ate quietly.

I ordered some food for Tara and Abel before we left to go pick up Kenny from his grandfather's house. When they arrived back at the clubhouse. Tara and Abel were sitting outside on the picnic tables. She stood up when she saw me and I walked over to her with the food in one hand and Kenny's hand in the other.

"Hey, I brought food" I tell her as I reach her and put the food on the table.

"Good Abel is starving." We looked over at our son who was playing with his sister and Kenny.

"Did you sleep ok?" I ask her as I tugged her into my arms. I loved her right here, where she was safe and protected.

She nodded and sighed "Yeah but then I remembered everything that happened last night with Donna and Maddy and everything just came crashing down again"

"I'm going to make it stop, Tara. I'm going to help find Aiden and then I'm going to crush Aaron with my bare fucking hands. After that I'm moving seats and turning this whole place around. I can't have you looking over your shoulder every 5 minutes or the kids afraid. I can't live like this anymore."

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes "What if you can't Jax? What if we get into more trouble instead of fixing it? I'm tired of being scared, I'm tired of worrying about everything"

I wiped the tears that streamed down her face and kissed her forehead "You let me worry. Ill fix it Tara somehow and if I can't then we'll leave."

"Jax! Church in an hour" I heard Clay yell from across the lot. I looked back and nodded. Then watch Maddy and Juice walk toward us. He gave me a nod which I returned but it was Maddy I was focused on. She looked apologetic, tired and scared. Her fight with Tara last night was uncalled for but I kind of understood. Not that I would ever admit that. She was upset her son was missing but she had no right to blame Tara for that. Club life came with a bunch risks, ones she should have been aware of.

"Tara" Maddy stood next to me. I felt Tara sigh and then pull herself away from me.

"Look, Maddy I'm seriously not in the mood for a fight."

"I'm not here for a fight I'm here to apologize" Tears filled Maddy's eyes as she looked at Tara "I just found out Aiden was taken and I was looking for someone to blame and you were the easiest thing. I'm sorry I took my frustration out on you." She looked defeated and I felt for her I really but Tara was never one to give in easily. I stepped back and watched the encounter.

"I get it Maddy I do, but you have to understand something, from the minute I stepped into charming I had people questioning my decisions. When I dated Jax I had people breathing down my neck to break up with him. Hell, my own mother in law kept plotting against me" That was true. "then I got pregnant and people were questioning that, my father told me I should get rid of it." Michael was an ok father now but before I really wanted to kill him. "Everything I do someone is questioning my judgement and I am tired of it. Literally I'm exhausted. What I do with my husband and my children is no one else's concern. The decisions we make is ours alone and I don't appreciate when people question that. I didn't force this life on you. When I first met you I wanted to keep you away from it, but that didn't happen and here we are. I'm sorry about Aiden. Really I am and I'll do everything I can to help find him, but I won't apologize for Abel not being taken." I glanced back at our son who was happily minding his business and still playing with his sister and cousin. No, we definitely wouldn't apologize for Abel not being taken. I couldn't deal with that a second time. I'd never come back from the darkness that threated to swallow me under when Kallie was taken. "I know what you're going through and I'll be by your side. Just don't blame me for things that are out of my control."

I turned back around just in time to see Maddy launch herself at Tara and hugged her tightly "I'm so sorry. I'm just so scared. Aiden must be terrified and I'm worried that I'll never see my little boy again." She sobbed "That he will never get to meet his baby brother or sister." Juice moved to console his wife but I held him and shook my head.

"Tara's got this, bro. Right now Maddy needs a person who's been through this to help her." I watched as my wife took her best friends hand and led her to the table to console her some more. So, I turned to Juice and lifted my chin. "How you holdin up?" Juice puts his hands in his pockets and looks up at the sky.

"I'm…..." He trails off and I nod.

"Scared, Pissed, ready to kill, worried…Empty" I whisper the last word. When Kallie was taken not even Tara was enough fill the emptiness I felt.

His eyes shoot to mine and he chuckles darkly "all of the fucking above. I want to wrap my hands around the son of a bitch that took my son and make him feel as scared as Aiden probably is right now." He finished with a growl.

"You'll get your chance. We're gonna get Aiden back no matter what the cost is." I tried to reassure him but his eyes darkened.

"That's just It Jax! There's always a fucking price! Someone gets kidnapped, someone goes to jail or someone dies. It's all the same fucking routine and I'm getting sick of it. This family keeps paying a fucking price and I'm running out of cash. I can't keep doing this to them." Juice walked closer to me "Those promises you made of a better fucking future for this club and for this fucking family better happen soon." He threatened and I smirked. Juice was a knuckle head up until he met Maddy. Now it seemed like he grew a pair.

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him "Or what?"

He looks surprised for a second and steps backing sigh "Come on, Jax. Nothing I'm just tired of this. I want my son back" His shoulders sagged a little.

"I know and I told you we will get him back" I squeeze his shoulders and look back toward the girls "word of advice. If she sees you freaking out, She will to. Pretend that you have it all together, act like an Oscar winning actor if you have to but don't let her see you break. You're her rock. If you crack so will she"

He nodded "Is that what you did with Tara?"

I shook my head "Nah, Tara's tough. We're each other's rock. Maddy's different. She depends on you to make sure everything's going to be ok. Her hormones are gonna be all over the place you just gotta stick with it."

Juice scoffed "you sound like an expert"

It was my turn to scoff "Yeah right. When Tara's pregnant I don't know which way is up half the time and somehow I'm always in the wrong but" I just shrug it off and watch as clay walks over to us. After everything I've learned I don't trust him but I can't really come out and say that. Not yet anyway. The time was coming though. Right after we find Aiden. I give Juice a knowing look just as Clay approaches us.

"We need to meet with the Mayans to figure out their trade routes. Our last two runs didn't go as planned and we got both those shipments taken" Clay announced and Juice and looked at him like he grew 2 heads "What?" He asked after he saw the look on our faces.

"My son is missing and you want to go meet the Mayans?" Juice screeched.

"We'll find your son juice but we still have club business to attend to." He reasoned but I shook my head.

"We should be worried about the pricks coming after our club and families. That should be first and foremost. All that other shit can wait" I argued. "Take it to the table and see what the guys say. Majority vote." I finished right before he can protest that we should continue his way. He gave a swift nod and walked into the club house. Yelling about church starting in 5. I shook my head "Tara" she looked up when I called to her and walked over to me after handing a crying Maddy to juice. I pulled her in by her waist when she was close enough "I need you to get in contact with agent Martin. Tell him to come here. He has some more intel about Aaron and I want to know what it is. Then I need you to get the kids settled with my mom and then go home and make 4 copies of each of those letters. Put them in separate envelopes leave one at home in our safe and then bring the rest with you but leave them in the car. Were gonna take a ride once I'm done. Let the kids stay with Gemma tonight. I'll have a prospect stay with them." She gives me a sour look and I sigh "They'll be fine Tara. I'll send two prospects ok?"

She nods but still looks a little somber "I'm still calling every hour. Kallie was at your moms when she first got taken. I may be over reacting but I don't give a shit" She said harshly. "I'm not trusting anyone but us with our kids anymore, Jax"

I nodded my head "Alright, Tara. If you want to keep them with you then do that. I just figured it would be easier to move around without them."

"I know, that's why I'll take them over to Gemma's but they don't stay past tonight" She told me sternly and I had to laugh. She was such a lioness when it came to our kids.

"Ok, Babe." I agreed and dipped my head to kiss her. "I love you" I reminded her.

"I love you to" she rubbed my chin and kissed me again before walking away "Alright troops" She yelled to the kids. "Let's head out. Sleep over with grandma tonight." Kallie and Abel cheered but Kenny looked skeptical. Jax was going to walk over to him and ask what was wrong but Kenny walked up to Tara first.

"Me to, Aunt Tara?" He asked. Tara turned and looked down at him.

"Well of course! You didn't think I would leave you behind did you?" his smile lit up his face and ran to meet up with Kallie and Abel. Who were already waiting by the car. Tara strapped them all in waved to me as she pealed out of the lot. When she was gone I walked into the club house ready for whatever fight I knew was bound to happen.

Tara POV.

Leaving my kids with Gemma was the hardest thing I had to do. After Aiden was taken I was attached to my kids like they were still attached to the umbilical cord. I refused to let them get taken. I couldn't go through that again, so after countless reassurances and after the prospects got there I was finally able to tear myself away from them and go do what my husband tasked me with. I called agent martin on my way home and told him to meet me at TM in an hour. He agreed stating it was better to meet with him sooner rather than later. After hanging up, I pulled into my drive way and got to work.

An hour later I pulled into TM to see Jax sitting on the bench by himself. Joint in one hand, beer in the other. My poor husband has been stressed the hell out for days and I couldn't do anything about it. I parked the car, hid the envelopes full of the copies under the mat in the passenger's side and got out making my toward him, I stopped briefly to look at the next car coming into the lot. Agent Martin had arrived.

I kissed Jax several times then sat down next to him "How was church?"

He grunted and took a long pull of his joint before blowing out the smoke through his nose. "I don't want to talk about it"

So something didn't go right. I didn't push him. Jax would tell me when he was ready and honestly I had a lot more on my mind than some damn meeting.

"Hello Tellers" Agent Martin greeted and we both nodded our heads I acknowledgement. "Look ill cut to the chase" He sighed. Good. His presence was a welcomed one and he knew that. "Those last two runs your club on they got ambushed right?" Jax's eyebrows knitted together but Agent Martin continued "I told you Aaron was a problem. He had it ambushed to get your supply." Jax stood up and crossed his arms over his chest but didn't say anything as the agent continued. "I'm not after SamCro, I'm after someone a lot bigger"

"So why are you helping us?" I asked from my seat. It was something that was eating at my brain for a long time. I couldn't figure it out.

"Helping you helps me" He told me simply.

"As usual" Jax finally spoke up. "Sooooo, What information can you give us?"

"Aaron and his MC are coming too Charming" He announced and I stood up, taking my phone out ready to call Gemma and order to bring my kids ASAP. "My source says they'll be here in 2 days. They'll be using your weapons against you." He looked at us apologetically before dropping a bomb on us "Their bringing a fight to the streets of charming. An all-out war."

 _Jesus Fucking Christ!_

 **A/N: Soooo Thoughts?**

 **By the way... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME! I try to write as much as i can but ive seriously been hella busy. Im working on the one shot and Tempted Fate as we speak.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

The minute Agent Martin dropped that bomb, Jax was in motion. He ordered the prospects to close up the lot and get any customers out. Then I watched as he pulled Clay to the side and had a heated conversation before Clay finally nodded and walked into the clubhouse.

"Well he moves fast" Martin commented.

"When some one threatens his family. He's like speed racer" I chuckle despite myself. "Excuse me for a second" I walk away from Agent Martin and head toward a manic Jax. I know he's going out of his mind right now and I know I need to calm him down before he does something stupid. When I reach him he's yelling at someone on the phone.

"I don't really give a fuck! Do as your told and get here. Where going to need everyone" listening he rolls his eyes and sighs "See you tomorrow then" he shuts his phone and turns to me. His next move shocks the hell out of me. It shouldn't but it does.

He kisses me. Fiercely and passionately, leaving me breathing as he pulls away. So much so that I grab the top of his kutte to keep from falling over.

He pulls me close and kisses my forehead "I love you so much"

"I love you to, Baby. We'll get threw this together"

He shook his head "No we won't" knitting my eyebrows I pulled back and looked at him. He had a pained expression on his face as he cupped my face in his hands. "I need you to leave. Pack up the kids and leave. Go visit family or something but I need you and the kids out of here till all this shit settles"

I was shaking my head before he even finished "No"

"Tara, please don't make this shit hard. It's already killing me. I just need you safe cause if not, im not gonna be able to concentrate. Your coming back right after I handle this Shit with Aaron but until then, I need you to go"

Shaking my head again, my eyes started to water "No. I don't want to leave you. Please Jackson please don't make me leave. I can't, I won't"

"What about the kids Tara" he tried to reason and I shook my head again.

"We can keep them safe. You said we can. We'll be fine. I'll stay at the safe house if you want. Just don't push me away" I rushed out and this time he was the one shaking his head.

"This is me keeping them safe, Tara" he sighed and shook his head "I'm not pushing you away, baby" pulling me closer he laid his forehead on mine "Nothing is changing but you putting a few states between you and charming. Your coming right back home as soon as everything settles"

Clutching onto his kutte even more now, I lay my head on his shoulder "I don't want to leave you. What if something happens and I'm not here?"

"Nothing's going to happen to me. I promise I'll be whole when you and the kids come home. I'll keep myself safe but I can do that better when I'm solely concentrating on getting the job done and not worrying about you and the kids being in danger or someone coming after you"

I was so conflicted. I didn't want to leave. I wanted my kids safe but I wanted my husband safe to and I wanted to help him. At the end of it all, keeping my kids safe was what was important. "Ok fine we'll go" I felt his entire body relax and he hugged me tighter "but you call us every night to tuck the kids in and update me."

I felt him nod "I will, I promise"

"I don't like this, Jax. Being away from you, not knowing what's going on...I don't like any of it" my tears finally pool over "But I'll do it cause your right. The kids need to be safe and you need to concentrate"

"It'll be over before you know it" lifting my head he kisses me and I can't help but feel overwhelmed by the love he's throwing my way. "Go get the kids and come back here. I'm going to talk to agent Martin and figure out some time lines. Did you do what I asked with those letters?"

Nodding I pointed my chin toward my car. "Their inside the car. 4 copies just like you asked. One at home the rest here. Why do you need them?"

"I was going to ask some questions and see what I can get out of the guys. Maybe put in some distrust between the guys and clay but with Aaron on the loose I think I might hold off"

Nodding I looked around the lot and noticed agent Martin staring at us. "How about I hold off on picking up the kids? You talk to agent Martin I'll go home and get things ready" I couldn't say the word leave I didnt even want to think about leaving him.

"Ok. I'll come home after and we can spend some alone time together" he winked at me and gave me his famous teller smirk.

"Sounds good to me. I'm gonna go check on Donna first. What's going on with finding Aiden?" With everything going on I was completely forgetting that there was a little boy missing. A little boy I've come to love as my nephew.

"Clay wanted to figure out some deal we had going on first but we convinced him Aiden should be our priority. So until this shit happens with Aaron our focus is finding Aiden"

"You have to find him, Jax"

He nodded "We will. You should get going. I should be home in about an hour or 2"

Kissing him once, twice, three times for good measure I walked to my car and headed home to start packing for a trip without a return date.

When I got home I quickly started to pack up. I grabbed some bags for the kids and started with their rooms first. I packed up 2 weeks full of clothes and toys hoping to god we weren't gone for that long. I was headed to my room when I heard the door open and close.

"Jax?" I called out as I brought some bags downstairs.

"No its, Rat. Jax told me stop by and check on you"

Nodding, I put the bags next to the door. "I'm good. Thanks. Do you know what time Jax is coming home?"

He shakes his head and looks at the bags "Nah he didn't tell me anything just wanted me to look in. You guys going some where?"

I look at the bags then back at Rat "Me and the kids are" I tell him simply. "Want something? A beer or anything?"

"No thanks I should actually get going. Have to make a few more stops before I head back to the club house. See you around"

**Gemma**

I was putting the finishing touches on dinner for me and my grands kids as I listened to each of them ramble on about some toy. I loved having them here. Hell I even loved having Kenny here.

With all the shits that's been happening I was glad the kids could keep everyone's mind off of it and tonight they were doing it to mine.

"Grandma, I'm hungry" Abel said from his seat on the kitchen floor.

"Well go get Kallie and Kenny and sit down. Dinner is ready, baby"

Jumping up, he yells for them and I smile as I set the table. I was so distracted with listening to the kids chatting that I didn't even realize someone come in. So when my arm was grabbed everything in my hands clattered to the ground as I jumped.

Turning I looked and saw Rat looking a bit sheepish "Shit sorry"

"Jesus Christ, Rat. Why the hell would you sneak up on me like that"

"Sorry but I have something to tell you"

Cleaning up the mess I made I give him a sour look "Well it must be important if you had to come here when I'm spending time with my grandchildren" crossing my arms over my chest I look at him expectantly "well get on with it"

"Tara is leaving charming and taking the kids with her"

 **A/N: Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter! I promise the next one won't be to far away! Thank you for sticking with me! I appreciate it and love you all for it!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think! Xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

Leaving charming? With my grandchildren? Over my dead body! Who the hell did she think she was? What the hell was she trying to pull?

"Well did she say why? Or with who?" I asked rat as I placed my hands on my hips. He shook his head.

"No, I don't think Jax knows she leaving either. She was packing when I went over, told me her and the kids were going away but she didn't mention Jax."

My eyes narrowed. No way in hell was she taking my grandkids away from their father. She was trying real hard these last few months to keep something from me. She was acting strange never really allowed for the kids to be around me for more than a day. What the hell was she up to?

Either way I wasn't going to let her take my grandkids anywhere past the charming boarder. Not if I could help it. Nodding to Rat I motion for him to sit down. "Thanks for telling me. I'll take care of it. Sit and eat" I picked up the things I dropped quickly and severed everyone. "I'll be back kids." I walked to my bed room and grabbed a bag for me and the kids and threw some clothes inside.

Tara wouldn't be able to take my babies if they weren't here, right? I'd call Jax later and tell him my plans but for now, I had to put a few miles on my car.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*Tara*

I was finally done packing for me and the kids. I decided I'd take Kenny with me to considering Opie was in no shape to watch over anyone but Donna and this is what Donna would want. She's want me to keep her boy safe no matter the cost so that's exactly what I was gonna do.

Once I was done I grabbed a beer and sat in the backyard. How we got to this point so quickly was beyond me. I really didn't understand it. How our life could go from paradise to hell in a matter of minutes. I should be used to it by now but everything was going so well for a while that I decided to live blissfully unaware of the life I chose for my family. The life Jax and I laid out for our children.

Sighing I take a sip of my beer and close my eyes and enjoy the nice breeze that's circling around me. "Babe?" I hear Jax call and I smile. "Backyard" I yell.

I can hear him walk threw as he makes his way to me. "What are you doing out here?" He asks as he sits next to me.

"Enjoying the peace" I reply. Nodding he throws an arm around me and leans back.

"We found the place their keeping Aiden" he says suddenly and my head snaps to his.

"What? Where? Did you get him back?"

"No. The place is swarming with people Aaron called in. We called the charters and were waiting for back up. Should be here by morning"

"Oh my god" How had things gotten this crazy? I shake my head and practically crawled into Jaxs lap. "You have to get him back I know that, I hate what Maddy is going threw but Jax please, please be safe."

Running his hand threw my hair he brought me closer to him and kissed my lips "I'll do what ever I have to, to come back to my family in one piece" I knew he would keep his promise but I still worried about him. Him, Kallie and Abel were my life line. If anything happened to anyone of them I would crumble, I don't think I would survive it.

Standing up he takes my hand and tugs me up into his arms. "I love you, Tara Teller. Yesterday today forever and always. I know you were scared you lost me once but I promise that's not gonna happen again. I'm more cautious and we have 2 kids now not just 1 and if god forbid something like that happens again and I'm in a coma I will come back. Just like I did before and just like I'll do this time around. Nothing will stop me from spending the rest of my life with you and our family"

By the time he was done with his little speech I had tears in my eyes. "Your such a smooth talker, Teller" I laugh as I wipe my face.

"Just for you" he pulls me in for a kiss which I gladly accept. His hands caress my sides then slides down my legs before gripping and hoisting me up his body. I wrap my legs around his waist as he Carries me threw the house and up to our bedroom. Laying me down he towers over me and I smile at him.

"By the way" I tug him closer "I love you to"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jax and I laid around for a while after our intense love making. It was nice to be in his arms after the past crazy days we've had. We had so much going on right now that I was good for us to just take a few hours and be with each other.

I had my head in his chest as he ran his fingers threw my hair. "Do you know where your gonna go?"

Sighing, I shake my head "No. Was thinking I'd just get into the car and drive. Maybe go to Oregon or Washington. I want the kids to think of this as a vacation, so i have to think of something fun"

He pulls me closer and kisses my hair "I'm sorry, Tara. For everything that's going on, for sending you guys away, for getting Donna hurt and Aiden taken. I wish I could fix it all with the snap of my fingers but I just can't"

"I know" I look up at him and give him a small smile. "We'll be ok. Just worry about you"

He kisses me once more and I can feel the desperation in it. To make it all stop. He hates me leaving just as much as I do but it has to be done. He has to know we're safe. Has to make sure we're clear away from the shit storm he's about to battle.

"We should go get the kids, explain to them why we're leaving and your staying." I sat up and reached for his t-shirt. Throwing it on and getting out of bed.

He threw on his boxers and nodded. "Yeah" this part he wouldn't like. Our kids were pretty attached to the both of us. They wouldn't like to be away from their father for 2 weeks and Jax was going to hate having to convince them that this was just a vacation, daddy has to work so he can't go but he'll join us when he can.

After we finished getting ready we headed out to pick up the kids. Jax left his bike at home so he can ride with us.

When we pulled up to Gemma's house all the lights were out.

"What time is it?" I looked at my watch "10:30? Gemma wouldn't be asleep"

He shook his head and hoped out as my heart started racing and flashed backs of when kallie was taken flooded my mind. Hopping out I follow Jax and walk into the house. Everything looks in order. Nothing looks out of the ordinary. "Check the rooms. If she's not here she must have taken the kids to the clubhouse" Jax tells me and I nod as I head up stairs.

Heart thumping I open the door to the kids room to find their beds empty. Nothing seems to look out of place. Their beds are made, toys put away. "Their not here, Jax" I yell and run my hands threw my hair trying to keep myself from panicking.

"Let's go to the club house. She had to be there"

"Did you call her?"

He nods "Didn't answer but nothing seems wrong. Not like before. Things are eerily put together"

At the club house I Literally high tail it inside with Jax hot on my heels. "Are the kids here?" I ask out loud. The guys look at me but shake their heads with their brows furrowed. Turning to Jax I begin to hyperventilate but he's already on the phone, redialing Gemma's number.

I shake my head, no not again. Not both of them and Kenny to! Oh my god. "Yo Jax, can I talk to you?"

Turning around I see Rat approach and give me an odd look. Jax nods his up in a what's up motion. "Your mom, she uh" he looks at me and then says "took the kids some where safe"

"Safe? What the hell are you talking about?" I stand up and walk over to him, arms crossed.

His eyes turn furious as they land on me "You we're gonna take the kids and leave"

Nodding, I furrow my brows "Yeah and?"

"You we're gonna take the kids away from Jax" after he says that it dawns on me and apparently Jax to.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, RAT" Jax barks out and Rat stumbles back confused.

"She sh She was gonn take the kids from you. She told me when I went over tttoooo the ttthhe house"

"I WAS TAKING THEM SOME PLACE SAFE, ASSHOLE!" Holding my head in my hands I stare at him in disbelief. "Jax knew about it! He told me to go! When the hell did you become Gemma's Lack dog?!"

"YOU LET HER TAKE MY KIDS WITHOUT ANY PROTECTION?! Were in the middle of a goddamn war and you let her take my kids?!" The clubhouse was filled with furious silence. I was 100% positive that the guys wanted to kill him. Just as I did at the moment. Jax had him by the kutte and was yelling at him just inches from his face, teeth bared and all.

"Jax, let him go and let him call Gemma" when he does as I asked I walk over to Rat and "You get her on the phone and you tell her to bring my kids back here asa-fucking -p. Cause I promise you if anything happens to my kids because of your fuck Up." Leaning close to him my own teeth bared and ready to tear out his throat "I promise there isn't a member in this club that will keep me from killing you in the slowest way possible"

A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger but hopefully I can update again soon! I'm still trying to work some things out with this story it's alittle all over the place and I'm trying to get it back on the straight and narrow. Let me know what you think in a review please!

PS: I'm working on a chapter for my story Sealed With A Kiss Next! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Jax was pissed off beyond belief. I could tell by the way his nose was flaring. He was almost frothing at the mouth and there was nothing I could do to stop his anger because I was just as angry. If not angrier.

On one hand I was glad it was just Gemma that took them, on the other hand I was furious that Gemma, for one thought I would just leave and for two that she would take my children anywhere without my knowledge.

Jax had been trying to get ahold of his mother for about an hour before he threw his phone against the wall. He was handed another prepaid immediately after and began calling once more. I wanted to scream cry and throw things every time she didn't pick up the damn phone. Even rat had been trying to call. Of course, that had been after he took an upper cut from Tig, a punch to the gut from Bobby, a black eye from Happy and a broke nose from Chibs before Jax had taken over and quite literally knocked him the hell out.

After that everybody got on their phones and called Gemma back to back. "Why the fuck isn't she answering!" Jax roared and slammed his fist on the table we were sitting at, making me jump about a foot high.

Sighing around my nail bud that I keep on biting at, I look toward Jax "She knew this would happen. She knew that the minute we found out we would call her. We have to think ahead of her." Standing up I begin to pace. I can feel the guys watching me their eyes moving back and forth with my movements. "What's a safe place she would take them? A place I don't know about? Someplace no one would suspect?"

There's a dead silence for several minutes till "I know someplace!" Thomas shouts and crosses the room to me. "There's only one place she feels safe a and secure" he looks to his brother "Grandpa's house" turning so he was looking at both of us he says "she took me there before. Said it was the only place that made her feel safe and no one knew the address to. Except..."

"Her two boys" Jax finished and Thomas nodded. Jax stood up suddenly and looked to me "let's go" we walked out of the club house with everybody on our tail.

It was when I went to the car that Jax grabbed my elbow and maneuvered me toward his bike "it'll be faster on the bike"

"But the kids? How are we gonna drive them back?"

"You can drive my moms car"

That stopped me in my tracks "No way, Jackson. She clearly thinks I'm capable of taking them away from you without a word. Why the hell would I ever be in a car with her for that long? She doesn't trust me. After all these years, she really thinks I would just take the kids away from you? Away from this family?" Tears sprang to my eyes as I said it. How could she ever think that? She was like a mother to me. Someone I confided in, someone I turned to for advice and help, how could she ever think badly of me? I would never take them away. Hell I didn't want to, if Jax wasn't pushing it, we would stay here and endure anything that came at us.

Jax cups my cheek and runs his thumb along my face but clays the one that speaks "She can ride back with me. I know she hurt you, darlin and I won't make excuses for her. We'll explain the situation but she can ride back with me so you can take the kids in the car. Jax is right, the bikes will be faster to get there"

With a nod we begin to move but only after Jax lays a gentle kiss to my lips. Even through all this he's my support system, my rock and that one kiss tells me he'll bring our kids home no matter what he has to do to get them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The ride to his grandfathers house went by so quickly I could have blinked and been there, which I suppose was a good thing. I wanted my kids back and if speeding down the highway was a sure way of getting me there, then so be it.

I hopped off the bike before Jax even stopped it. He was right behind me though, anxiousness and fear driving us forward.

"Her car isn't here" I spoke up as I looked around.

"Maybe she parked it around back" Thomas mentions as he jogs forward with some keys in hand. I take a peak into the windows there isn't any movement and any kind of indication that my kids have been here. My conclusion is confirmed when Thomas comes out of the front door shaking his head "She isn't here. The kids either" Jax rushes in anyway and I can hear his growl of frustration when he confirms for himself what his brother already said.

Coming back to where I'm standing outside he joins my side and takes my hand. "Where the he'll could she be?" He whispers and I shrug feeling defeated and angry. Wrapping my arms around him I lay my head on his shoulder and kiss the side of his neck as her wraps his arms around me "At least we know their with her. Their not scared & their not hurt" he whispers as she rubs my back, soothingly. My eyes fall shut as I listen to his words and just nod. He's right, of course he is, I just didn't care. I wanted my children back.

We stay like that for a few minutes. Clay made a few of the guys do a perimeter run and the rest of them made phone calls. I hear fast foot steps and look up to see juice running up to us.

"She's pulling up right now" he rushes out as he reaches us but now me and Jax are in motion, rushing to the car pulling into the drive way. "Their not with her, Jax" I observe as I look threw the windshield and my heart starts to race.

Jax reaches her side before I can blink and tosses her door open before she can reach for the handle. "Jesus, Jackson I wa-"

"Save it, Gemma, Where the hell are my kids" he roars the minute she steps out of the car.

"Their safe, baby, mind explaining to me what she's doing here though?" Gemma points to me and I can't hold my tongue any longer.

"WHAT HELL DO YOU MEAN WHY AM I HERE? YOU TOOK MY CHILDREN, HAVE THEM GOD KNOWS WHERE AND EXPECT ME TO JUST SIT AT HOME?"

Gemma cocks her eyebrow and throws her hands on her hips as clay rounds the corner "We know what you think, Gem, we came to tell ya it's not like that, Tara was just-"

"Trying to take my grand babies away from

This family"

"Jesus Christ, Ma just tell me where my kids are and we'll talk about this later back at home. When my kids are where their supposed to be. With their mother and father. Where are they ma? Seriously before I loose my shit and do something I don't think I'll regret" Jax stressed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Was that a threat?" She asked him as she crossed her arms.

I could tell them moment Jax lost his are dwindled patients. His eyes shifted from a light blue to a deep dark blue as he looked as his mother with pure annoyance and...a little hatred maybe? "WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?" His voice boomed making everyone flinch including Gemma.

"Their at the park with your grandfather" she conceded. I watched as Clay came over and put a hand on Jax's shoulder "Go get your kids. We'll stay here"

Jax turns to me and gives me a stif nod that has me turning on my heel but before I can make it to the other side of the car Gemma grabs my wrist. "It'll be over my dead body if you ever think you'll take my grand babies away from this family" She sneers.

"And it'll be over mine if you ever think you'll have that kind of influence over what I do with MY children. I will do WHATEVER I need to do to keep MY kids safe and happy. Without your approval or permission" Ripping my arm from her grasp I shoot her one last look then got into the car.

Jax makes a show of pulling me to him and kissing me letting me know and letting Gemma know he's stands with me. When he pulls away he leans his forehead against mine. "What's best for our family will always be left to what ever decision WE make for it. Nobody will ever come between that. I will do what ever is best for you and our kids I need you to trust me on that"

Running a hand threw his hair I nod "I do, baby, never doubt that. Now let's go get our kids please. I want to take them home" he takes my hand kiss the back of it before holding it in his lap as he pulls out and heads to the park.

I had to toss my argument with Gemma to the side. It honestly hurt to think, that the person I considered a mother to me, would ever think I would just abandon the family I created or take my kids away from their father. It hurt, but I wouldn't tolerate her behavior and if taking my kids away from Charming was the decision Jax and I made to keep our kids safe, then there wasn't a person on this planet that would keep me from doing that. Especially the SOA matriarch.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jax's POV

The park wasn't far from my grandfathers house and the minute I parked the car Tara flung herself out of it. I searched the park quickly but my eyes landed on my children instantly. Kallie Abel and Kenny where taking their turn on a slide, wind swept hair and bright smiles. I felt my body relax and a smile finally raise on my face, my anger towards my mother dissipated slightly. I was pissed about the way she treated Tara. I had no idea she would pull some shit like this.

"Their fine" I take Taras hand as we walk toward them. She simply nods as she watches them play but I pull her to a stop and stand in front of her and frame her beautiful face "I know your hurt by my mom, Tara-"

"Jax please I don't want to talk about this"

"To bad cause we are. I'm sorry. I don't know what made her think that of you. I really don't but like I said before nothing changes regardless of what my mother thinks. We will make the choices for the family we created no one else."

Tara nods and lays her head on my shoulder as I wrap my arms around her "It just hurts Jax. I haven't done anything for her to think that of me. We've come to far for her to even think I was capable of the things she was accusing me of"

Sighing, I rub her back and kiss the back of her head. "I know, baby, I know" I was going to have a long discussion with my mother when we got back home.

"Momma!" "Daddy!" "Aunt Tara uncle Jax! You came!"

We come apart as our kids and nephew spot us. Abel runs straight to his mother and Tara scoops him up as Kallie reaches me and I do the same. Kenny stays put until Tara reaches to embrace him and he barrels into her.

"Daddy where were you? Grandma kept saying we wouldn't see you guys for a little while" Kallie asks me and my blood begins to boil once more. What the hell was my mother thinking?! Over her head I see my grandfather sitting on the bench, he's turned to us and he waved before turning back to the news paper he was reading. I'd have to talk to him about somethings as well but first...

"Grandma was wrong baby." That was the only explanation she needed and apparently she had no objections to it either as she nodded her little head. "Let's go home" I tell Tara and she nods reaching for Kenny's hand as she walks back to the car.

I run a hand threw my little girls Gorgeous locks and kiss her forehead as she smiles "Can we get ice cream daddy?" Laughing I nod and walk a little slower than Tara to the car. "Sure princess" I put her down and take her hand in mine as we continue toward the car.

And then everything seems to go into slow motion. I look over to Tara, her hair blowing in the wind smile on her beautiful face as she buckles in Abel. Kenny jumping in on the other side.

The van driving beside her slows down, the doors opening and masked men grabbing her from behind. She screams as they toss her inside and I can feel my legs running to catch up to her, her voice carries itself to me and I hear the terror as she screams my name. I can hear the kids yelling. Abel crying, Kallie screaming for her mother, Kenny looking on in awe. Im yelling now to, telling the kids to stay put and then I'm running full speed trying to catch up to the van, to the men that's taken my wife. The last thing I see before I drop to my knees is the love of my life banging on the back window.

I have the urge to keep running, to find that van and kill every last one of them but I can't. My children just watched their mother get taken right before their eyes and they needed me.

"Jackson, what the hell just happened" Wiping the tears that I didn't realize were falling I get up and turn to my grandfather.

"My Wife was just kidnapped" I tell him simply as I look behind him towards my kids. I don't know weather it's from shock or complete utter despair that I feel so...calm. My focus right now has to be my kids, and then I can rip the town apart looking for my Tara, my wife, the love of my life and the mother of my 2 very scared children.

Kallies shaking and Abel's crying for his mother and Kenny has gone completely still and silent. Sighing, I run a hand down my face and walk towards them.

"Daddy?" Kallie looks up at me eyes red and watery and her voice small and scared. And it's in that moment that I know things are about to get real bloody but first, I had to get my kids the hell out of dodge.

A/N:

I Am SO SORRY it took me this long to update! Trust me it was not my intention. RL got in the way terribly.

Hopefully I'll be able to get back into the swing of things! Let me know what you think of this chapter in a sweet little REVIEW.

Thanks for sticking with me guys! Thank you to everyone who PM me and to all who have reviewed! Sending big hugs your way!


End file.
